


First

by Ocendaca



Series: Through life and loss [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Rules, Zack Fair Lives, dance, non-canon, nothing of FF7/FF7 Remake happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocendaca/pseuds/Ocendaca
Summary: First time Cloud and Andrea danced and the outcome
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Series: Through life and loss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852894
Kudos: 18





	1. First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I only took the characters and the idea of the dance competition. Settling on the end of FF 7 Remake I took the idea of a "Setback" where Zack survived at the end of FF 7 CC and made it with Cloud to Midgar.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

Andrea entered the stage in a single spotlight.  
"And now the stage is open for the weekly dance-off." he announced.  
"Who want to try to keep up with me? The winner will get this night free, to his hearts desire." the dancer added.

It was rarely these days that someone stood up to this offer - too often the challenger made a fool out of himself and there were only two times the offered prize could be claimed.

Then there was a motion at a table. Someone stood up.

As Andrea identified the man he lifted an eyebrow and thought 'This is going to be interesting.' He didn't recognize before that Cloud attended the show, accompanied by his fighting companion - Zack was the name?

Once again Andrea relished the fluent movement of the young man as Cloud strode up to the stage and faced him. Without his neckerchief, just a plain dark t-shirt he looked even better than in the arena.

For a moment their eyes locked until Andrea looked back to the audience and heralded "Tonight I have the honor to present to you.." he looked back at Cloud to get his name, didn't wanted him to notice he already knew.  
"Cloud.... Cloud Strife" the blonde said, still facing Andrea with his bright blue eyes.  
"Cloud Strife" the showman announced.

A second spotlight lighted a point a few steps to the left and Andrea gestured his challenger to it. Cloud followed the sign and turned to the crowd, still eyes on the dancer.

"Let the battle begin."

The stage fell dark for a moment and with the first beat of the music multicolored lights danced to the rhythm and accentuated the movement of the men on the stage.

Andrea started with easy moves, observed and followed by Cloud, sometimes mirrored by him.

He thought about letting him win, it would be much more interesting to learn about what the blonde desired, but his ambition took over and his movements became faster, more intricate.

When they came close to each other he could hear Cloud panting and he whispered "Easy, boy."

The music sets to a slower pace which leads to moves that brought them together, almost touching each other. At some points Cloud actually touched him, sending shivers over his body.

Was the boy aware of what he does to him?

At the third part of the dance the rhythm sets back to the beginning and the moves also became repetitions of before. Without any hassle Cloud became one with the beat, even took the lead for moments. Andrea was thrilled.

As the music died and the stage was flooded with light he smiled genuine, bowed to the blonde, took his hand to held it high and both bowed to the audience.

"I announce the winner of this dance-off Cloud Strife." he declared and the crowd went wild. They knew it was a very rare occasion.

Turning to Cloud he went on "You earned this night for free for you and your company."

Cloud took a step to stand right beside him and murmured still breathing hard and face flushed "Are you included?"

The world stood still for a moment, blue eyes locking on grey-green ones.

The next moment the show went on and Honeybees and -boys flooded the stage, taking their positions.

Still holding Clouds hand Andrea rushed backstage, pulling the young man behind. Passing Antoine he ordered "40 minutes, private time." and headed to his small personal changing room. He knew his order would not be disobeyed so he didn't bother to lock the door.

In a heartbeat he pulled Cloud inside, closed the door and turned, only to be smashed against the door by the blonde. Eagerly the young man tried to kiss him but being a bit shorter than the dancer he missed and met his chin.

Andrea arched down and allowed their lips to meet. Cloud was eager to hold the contact but made no effort to part his lips so Andrea let the tip of his tongue slightly trail along the line between them. Cloud drew back and gasped, catching his breath and staring at the lips of his counterpart.

Grabbing Andreas head in both hands Cloud started a new assault on Andreas mouth, this time with his lips parted and Andrea took no time to explore the other mouth gently with his tongue, eliciting a loud moan from the younger one. Cloud followed his lead and darted into Andreas mouth, exploring not gentle but hungry and demanding.

Andrea realized that Cloud had not much experience in this and drew back.

"Calm down, this is no competition anymore." he tried to soothe him, both breathing hard.  
"S...Sorry."  
"No need to be." he said, pushing against the other until he stumbled backwards to the bed and finally fell onto the pillows and blankets scattered upon it.

Andrea climbed beside him, starting to trace the line of his neck with his lips and sliding his hand down the chest towards the waistline, getting more and more sighs from the blonde.  
Exploring the territory below the threshold, the young man froze.

"What is wrong? Is this not what you wanted?" Andrea let his hand linger on Clouds hip.

"Yeah, but, but" a deep breath escaped Clouds throat ".......it´s my first time." He seemed embarrassed about his confession.

Andrea drew back his hand, sat upright and looked at the blonde below him with wide eyes.

'How could I not notice?' he thought. Didn't his kissing give it away already?  
A virgin, a blank canvas, ready and compliant to be introduced to the world of pleasure and joy.  
His mind raced and he was absolutely sure to have the most idiotic smile on his face.

"You're not angry?" Cloud broke his thoughts.

"Not at all." he took Clouds hands in his and started to cover them with butterfly kisses. "I am very happy. But I do not want to rush this - not your first time - and I only have half an hour until my next performance."  
"Your next client?" Cloud asked with a frown.  
Andrea laughed "No, I am the boss. I don't take clients anymore. I choose who I want to be with."  
"You would have never been a client to me, if you ever thought so." he added softly.  
Cloud seemed relieved.

"But what about the three year waiting list?" he asked.  
"Simply to avoid turning clients away. Since I established it no one had the patience to get on the list and if so the list would be extend to four years or more."

Cloud also sat up. "So what now? I have only this night free."

Andrea cupped the jaws of the blonde in his hands and looked into the seas of his eyes "I told you before you are no client so we have all the time in the world. The show runs for two more hours but after that I am all yours.  
We can also continue any other day if you need your beauty sleep." he teased.

"No, I want it... I want you tonight." Cloud replied insistent.

Andreas smile got even broader. 'God, he is killing me. This boy is really killing me.'  
"So get back to your companion, enjoy the show - everything is free for him also - and I will get to you the moment the show is over. Okay?"  
Cloud nodded.

"Oh, but allow me one request."  
Cloud looked at him inquiring.  
"Please don't do much alcohol. I would like to take you with all your senses receptive." his voice went low.  
Cloud blushed and nodded again.

Andrea stood up, pulled Cloud up to him, lifted his chin with two fingers and kissed him again. This time Cloud opened up, waited for his tongue to slide between his lips and carefully circled it with his own tongue. Both of them shivered by the sensation.  
'He is learning fast.' Andrea thought.

Still smiling he pressed a kiss on Clouds finger pads, opened the door and stepped out in the loud, crowded backstage area.

Showing the blonde the direction to get to the public area, he leaned against the doorframe and watched Cloud disappear behind the curtains, donning a blank stare.

Antoine strolled beside him, took out a little case and started to touch up Andreas make-up.  
"You're so fucked."  
"Actually, I'm not." he replied sighing.  
"You didn't? Sorry, Andi, he's such a cutie. A grey eyeliner would make him even more attractive, don't you think?"  
"Maybe I'll suggest it to him tonight." Andrea said with his best poker face but seeing Antoines expression - eyes wide like a kid in a candy shop - he threw his head back laughing, grabbed the other mans head and pressed a loud smack on his forehead. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud got back to their table and sat down, fidgeting with a napkin, his expression unreadable.

Zack toasted to him "Good job, a free night in this location is worth two or three contracts. We should take our chance to get a bad hangover tomorrow."  
"No drinks for me, thanks."  
"What's wrong? Already a headache?"  
"No. I'm staying the night."  
Zack lifted a brow. "Got yourself a pretty honeybee to keep you company?"  
"Not exactly."  
"A honeyboy?" the older man sounded only slightly surprised.  
"No."  
"So what - or who?"  
"The boss." Cloud couldn't hide his grin anymore.  
"Andrea Rhodea? No way. He's the star! What about the waiting list?"  
"Don't exist for me he said. He chose me he said."

Zacks expression went serious. "Be careful. Don't get your hopes high and don't let you catch by the honey."  
"Afraid I could become a honeyboy?" Cloud chuckled.  
"I mean it. You're the material some people would pay a good price for."

Clouds smile disappeared. "Thanks for reminding me. I almost forgot the last years."  
"Sorry, but I don't want you to get hurt."  
"Yeah, whatever. Do you want a contract to get me out of his claws in case?"  
"Right now you can't afford me." Zack tried to ease the mood.  
"Yeah, we need to get more attention to the business." Cloud mused. "But now let's enjoy the show and some snacks and drinks."

As if to stay in attendance Zack also turned to non-alcohol drinks and when some honeybees came to the table to praise the dance-off he started to flirt but denied any offer for a private booth.  
Cloud tried to follow the conversation but was drawn to the show any time Andrea was on stage. They both locked eyes as much as possible.  
Even though distracted by the delightful company Zack noticed but decided not to mention it.

Finally Andrea announced "The show is over for tonight but the Honeybee Inn never sleeps. Have yourself a pleasant time." The guests left their tables and the room emptied. The honeybees tried Zach a last time and left rejected with cheerful giggles.

As Andrea left the stage Zack stood up and went towards the dancer. Cloud rolled his eyes but stayed at the table.

"Can I have a word?"  
"Oh, you may have even more than one." Andrea replied and gestured to the next table.  
"May I have your name?"  
"Zack, Zack Fair."

Both sat down and Zack wasn't sure what he even wanted to say so Andrea started the conversation after some silent moments.  
"So, you are together - you and Cloud?" he asked casually.  
Zack was thrown off and stumbled "Yes, ah, no…. No, no, no. Not in this way. We are friends…… and companions. Running a mercenary business. Doing a bit arena fighting. So yes, we are together a lot."

"And what wanted you to tell me?" Andreas voice like honey or a purring cat.

Zack looked him straight in the eyes and said quietly "If you hurt him, I'll make you pay for it."  
Andrea looked over to Cloud for a moment then shifted his eyes back to Zack, held his gaze and replied seriously "Zack Fair, if I ever hurt him I expect no mercy from you."  
He paused a moment "And before you ask - I do not intend to recruit him either. So your business will not be affected."  
"It's not about business." Zack burst out, but in an instant lowered his voice again. "He's been hurt before and I won't let it happen again."  
"So we are on common ground then. Aren't we?" Andrea replied cocking his head sideways.

Zack wasn't sure what he had expected from the talk but it wasn't at all how it went.  
He stood up and turned to the entrance. Before opening the door he turned back, called out "Have yourself a pleasant time." and left.


	2. First Time

Andrea strolled to Cloud who watched the whole exchange in silence and held out his hand "Shall we?" Cloud grabbed it and was led through the lobby, up a staircase and along a floor to a two-winged door that was adorned with carvings of insects, mostly bees but also dragonflies and even a spider in the upper left corner.

Andrea opened up one wing and led the blonde into a salon, decorated in red, black and gold. Cloud wondered a bit why it doesn't repeat the golden honeycomb design from the rest of the building.

"Sorry about Zack. Sometimes he acts like a big brother or a mother hen. I hope he didn't threatened you."  
"No, not at all. He just wanted to make sure I am not going to eat you up alive." Andrea replied 'And exactly this is what I want to do to you' a little voice in his head sounded.

"Can I offer you something? Champagne, maybe?"  
"Nah, I'm not into fancy stuff and you said I should avoid alcohol tonight."  
"Clever boy." Andrea smiled.

"But before we begin - the rules."  
"Rules?" the blonde asked warily "Is this a game for you?"  
"No, not at all, I take you very serious." Andrea assured him "But still there should be rules to follow. Rule one: if something I do don't feel right to you or even hurt you speak up and I will stop. Rule two: if you want me to do something, anything, especially to speed up or slow down tell me. Rule three: you are allowed to ask me everything and touch me everywhere you want to, so don't hold back. Understood?"

Cloud nodded "Stop you, set the pace and do what I want."  
Andrea couldn't help but chuckle "You are really perfect."  
"Stop that," Cloud growled "I could get used to being spoiled."  
"Oh, but I want to spoil you, darling." the dancer replied, took the younger one by the hand and led him to the bedroom.

Cloud looked around. The color choice was hard against the salon - everything cream with little golden accents. The room was dominated by a large almost round bed, the headboard made of gilded forged pattern of vines and branches and pillows cluttered above it. There were nightstands on each side of the headboard and in the back of the room a large closet. A second door might lead to a bathroom.

He realized the older man stepped up to him and he could feel his breath against his temple.  
"May I kiss you?" the dancer asked in a quiet tone.  
Instead of an answer Cloud turned his head up and to the source of the voice and his lips were met by Andreas, firm but softly. Without a thought he wrapped his arms around the dancer and let his hands wander down to the waistline, searching for a way beyond the fabric.

Andrea drew back "Excuse me, the outfit is a bit complicated."  
He opened the zipper on his side, took a few hooks from their associated eyes and started to pull the top down around his shoulders. Cloud stopped his hands and replaced them with his own. "May I?" and without waiting for an answer he slipped the top down and proceeded to push the connected trousers down too, inserting his hands between the fabric and Andreas skin, gliding around his butt cheeks and down his thighs.

Andrea let out a pleased hum and stepped out of his shoes and his outfit, standing bare before Cloud. The blonde let his eyes wander up and down his stature, staying a moment at his already half-hard cock and absentmindedly licking his lower lip.  
"You..... you're looking good." he said flicking his eyes back to Andreas face.

"Well, thank you." the dancer answered. "What I can see of you also pleases my eyes, but allow me to see more of you." Cloud grabbed his shirt at the back of the neck to pull it above his head but as the other way around before Andrea stopped his hand. "May I?" but other than Cloud he waited for an answer.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Will you keep asking me for everything?"  
"Of course, darling." Andrea replied.  
"So rule three doesn't apply to you?" Cloud stated.  
Andrea was thrown off. "The rules are for you to feel good and safe, but if you want to they will also apply to me." he said.  
"I think both of us should feel good, so go ahead and undress me already." was the reply.  
"As you wish." Andrea chuckled and soon after both were in their birthday suit.

The dancer pushed Cloud back until he fell backwards on the pile of pillows. Andrea laid himself beside him and traced along his sternum with a finger. "What now?"  
"Don't know." Cloud shrugged "You're the expert. Show me the possibilities."  
"Then let's start with the basic. Do you want to give or receive tonight?"  
Cloud thought about it for some time. "I guess for starters it's better for you to be the giver so I can learn how to please you."

Andrea felt that idiotic grin returning to his face again.

"Wise choice." he said and started to touch and kiss the whole body of the younger man, starting at his neck and working down slowly. He lingered a while at Clouds nipples, lapping with his tongue, sucking and biting softly until the moans and sighs of the blonde were filling the room.  
Reaching the waistline and going beyond he waited a moment for any signs of hesitation but there weren't any. Instead Clouds arousal was getting more and more obvious.

Settling between Clouds splayed legs Andrea just lightly tipped his nose at the tip of the cock and Cloud gasped. Sliding the palm of his hands up and down Clouds thighs he lapped his tongue from the base of the cock up and ended with the tip of his tongue in the slit, tasting salty precum.  
The sounds he elicited from Cloud were turning him on even more and just when the blonde were trying to say something coherent he bobbed down and took the whole length of his member in one single movement.

Clouds hands flew to his mouth, keeping his cry contained and he breathed heavily through the nose.

Andrea got up to remove the hands. "Do not hold back. No one will judge you. How should I know that I am doing good if I cannot hear you?" he nuzzled in the crook of Clouds neck.  
"You're doing good,............ so damned good." Cloud was able to reply between drawing breaths.

"So should I continue or are you ready for the next step?"  
"What if you continue?"  
"I am going to make you come with my mouth and hands and then proceed to the next step."  
"And the next step is?"  
"Putting my fingers in you."  
"More than one?"  
"I need to prepare you for the step after that."  
"And that is?"  
"Fucking you, if you still want it."

"Oh, wow." Cloud shuddered but his eyes burned with desire. "I want you inside." he whispered.  
"And you shall have me." Andrea murmured before he provoked another deep kiss, tongues dancing around each other.

Grabbing at the drawer of one nightstand he pulled a bottle of lube from it and sat back on his heels between Clouds thighs and bended his legs so the soles were on the sheets.

"Relax and keep breathing." he said as he coated his fingers. Slowly circling Clouds entrance, warming up the lube Cloud looked at him and asked "Why should I stop brea…." he threw his head back as Andrea pushed the pad of his finger inside.

"Breathe, Cloud, look at me." As Cloud does so he breathed visibly and soundly deep in and out until the blonde followed his lead and relaxed.

Slowly his finger wormed his way deeper, turning but keeping straight. When he couldn't get any deeper he asked "You are ok?"  
Cloud nodded.  
"Can I move?"  
Another nod.

Just a little faster than he inserted the finger he began to move it in and out, turning it, drawing small circles to widen and keeping the pad of the finger inside. Clouds breath slowed down to an almost normal pace and for a while only the wet sound of the finger working Clouds entrance open was audible.

"Here comes number two." Andrea murmured and at the next push added the second digit.  
Cloud clenched for a moment but started to breath deep again. "That's it, Cloud. Breath for me. You're doing good."

For the next thrusts again only the smacking sound were audible until Andrea started to feel for the bundle of nerves, crooking his fingers.

Cloud started to moan at the different movement but when Andrea found what he was searching for and pressed lightly in it he threw his head back again, eyes and mouth wide and a high pitch cry left his throat.  
He panted hard "What..." another touch broke his voice.  
He arched against the mattress and managed to spit out "Stop!"

Andrea straightened his fingers and pulled out "Too much?"  
"Yeah, fuck. You wanna kill me?" Cloud frowned.  
"You are aware that in another language an orgasm is called little death?" Andrea replied with a smirk.  
"I didn't expect to need a Phoenix Down after being with you." Cloud relaxed again. "Please go on, but a bit softer this time, ´kay?"  
Andrea placed a kiss on the inside of one thigh and does as he was asked.

Moving, turning and scissoring the fingers he soon added a third without announcement and Clouds moans filled the room again. At first he twitched each time Andrea softly touched his prostate again but with time he only draw breath deeper each time.

"Ready for the next step?" Andrea asked with a low voice.

Cloud halted for a split second but immediately relaxed and nodded "Yes."  
Andrea got on eye level with him, they kissed deep and Andrea grabbed for a condom in the drawer.  
"Don't forget the rules." he reminded.

After putting on the condom and covering it with lube he pushed Clouds thighs up against his stomach and positioned the tip of his cock at Clouds entrance. Slowly he pressed against it and managed to get the head inside but it wasn't as comfortable as he expected.

Cloud let out a small groan and pressed his eyes shut.

"Cloud? Cloud look at me, are you okay?"  
"Yes," he spit out keeping his eyes shut "go on, I can endure it."  
Andrea pulled out, noticing that the body below him immediately relaxed. "Cloud, No!" Cloud was startled by the harsh tone in Andreas voice and when he opened his eyes he saw the dancer frowning.

"But I want you.... I want you to." the voice sounded so small in Andreas ears.

Andreas gaze and voice went soft "You expect me to have my way with you and enjoy myself while you are in pain?" He pressed his forehead against Clouds chest. "You really think that of me? You should not endure it, you should enjoy it to the fullest and want to do it again."

After a moment he felt Clouds hands on his cheeks, pulling him up into a gentle kiss. "I don't, I trust you. I feel so dumb."

Andrea shifted to sit beside Cloud on the bed, discarded the condom and bend down to caress Clouds face. "It is not dumb to be afraid of something new. After all sex is a very intense experience that might scare one. I think we just went too fast. Is it okay for you if we start anew?"

Cloud nodded and after another sensual kiss Andreas mouth and hands started a new trail down Clouds chest. Reaching his groin he suppressed the urge to tease him and just put his lips around his cock and started shallow bobbing movements to let Cloud adjust to the sensation.  
When the moans and muscle tension of the blonde told him that he relaxed he added his tongue to lap along the length, twirl around the head and tickle the slit with the tip of the tongue while bobbing deeper.

Clouds moans gotten louder but he was still relaxed.

Andrea cupped Clouds balls in his hand and with a gasped "Yes" his hips bucked up into his mouth. He drew back but Cloud tried to continuously thrusting into him and grabbed his head to keep him from drawing back further.

Andrea opened his mouth wide to lessen the friction and grabbed Clouds wrist hard to remove his hands.

Cloud panted, starring at the ceiling. "Why...... why did you stop?"  
"Cloud, look at me." the blonde lifted his head and looked at Andrea.  
"Cloud, never ever do this without consent." he pronounced every word. "You could hurt your partner seriously."

There was a shocked expression in Clouds face, turning to guilt. "S...Sorry. Your mouth just felt so good. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"  
"No harm done yet, but please keep your hands to yourself and let me know when you are close so I am prepared to take it all." Andrea said.  
Clouds eyes widened "You wanna swallow?"  
"Of course" Andrea answered with a smirk. "Don't want to soil the sheets."  
Cloud laid back, starring at the ceiling again. "Do I have to do this too?"  
"Only if you want to, Cloud." Andrea said earnestly "You should never do anything you don't feel up to and you should also never force someone against his will. It is so much more satisfying to give and receive pleasure in consensus."

"Please, let me feel it." Cloud whispered.

Andrea went back to treat Clouds cock and balls with lips, tongue, teeth and fingers, monitoring his reactions. His moans were interrupted by gasps and "Ah"s as his climax grew nearer. His hands clenched into the sheets beside him and Andrea could tell that he used all his willpower not to thrust into his mouth again.  
When he arched against the mattress and let out a raspy "Andrea" the dancer took him in deep, burying his nose in the nest of curled blond hair. Once, twice and at the third time the head went deep into his throat he could feel the hot splutter shooting even deeper accompanied by a barely muffled cry.

He drew back a bit and breathed through his nose through the following spasms until there was nothing left Cloud could give.

Andrea licked Clouds cock clean, a bit surprised that it refuses to get soft, staying at a half-hard status.

The dancer pulled up to lay beside Cloud who had his eyes closed, the back of one hand above his mouth and trying to get his breath back to a normal pace.

"Darling, are you okay? How do you feel?" he said softly, pulling his hand away and putting two fingers at Clouds chin to lead him to look at him.

Cloud opened his eyes, turned his body towards Andrea and curled himself against his chest. Andrea took him into an embrace and whispered to him "Talk to me, Cloud. Please." Cloud took a deep breath and murmured "Can.... can we do this again? Not now, but... you know."

Andrea couldn't hold back his laughter. "You are truly amazing."  
He pressed a kiss on the blondes forehead. "Yes we can do this again if you are up to it, but there are still more ways to make you climax, you know."

Cloud looked up to him and pulled him into a long kiss.  
When they parted he said dry "Bring it on."  
Andrea had to laugh again "Oh, how romantic." and pressed a quick kiss on Clouds nose.  
Cloud rolled his eyes. "Okay, I want your cock inside me, is that more romantic?"  
"Marginally." Andrea chuckled.  
"Please, I want to feel you." Cloud whispered.  
Andrea shivered "How could I deny this request?" he whispered back and they shared another deep, passionate kiss.


	3. First Night

Now that Cloud was relaxed after he climaxed it took Andrea not much time until he had three fingers knuckle deep inside the blonde, working him more open than before. This time Cloud bucked against his finger and demanded more, his cock getting full hard again.

At each brush against his prostate he voiced his pleasure out loud which turned Andrea on and in no time his erection also was in full bloom.

After a while Cloud lifted his head and panted "I'm ready."

Coming up for another deep kiss Andrea grabbed for a fresh condom.

"Please, no misplaced bravery again. I will take care of you and going to make you feel good if you let me."  
Cloud only nodded but pushed a pillow behind his head so he could watch Andrea without straining his neck.

Andrea settled back between Clouds bended legs, rolled on the condom and coated it with lube. He lifted Clouds right leg upon his left shoulder and positioned his head at Clouds entrance.

Before he could push Cloud asked "Is there a way I can see it?"  
It was no unusual request so Andrea grabbed two pillows and lifted Clouds butt to let it rest upon them. He wrapped Clouds legs around his waist and asked "Comfortable?" Cloud shifted a bit, then nodded, pressing his own hard cock against himself out of view.

Andrea grabbed Clouds hips and pulled them against his. This time there was nearly no resistance to overcome. He watched Clouds face as he breached the muscle ring and slowly slid deeper.  
First the blonde let his mouth fall open, accompanied by an almost soundless "Haaahhh."  
Then his breaths became more audible, he closed his eyes and a drawn-out "Hnnnngggggg" escaped his throat.  
He opened his eyes again just when Andrea reached as deep as he could.

Andrea took in the sensation of the tight fit and the heat of the young mans body around his cock. "Cloud, you feel amazing." he praised the blonde. "You take me so good. How do you feel?"  
"Good..... I guess." Cloud said between his breaths. "You're....... so big...... but.......... no pain......I think........I expected..........more?" the young looked a bit sheepishly.

Instead of a spoken answer the dancer started to pull out and push back in, rolling his hips in a continuous motion.  
Cloud threw back his head, clenched his hands in the sheets beside him and panted "Yes, yes, yesyesyesyes. Oooooohhhhhh……….."  
After a while Andrea asked smugly "Faster?"  
"Yes."  
Some faster thrusts.  
"Harder?"  
"Yes."  
Some harder, deeper thrusts, eliciting smacking sounds as their bodies collided.  
"More?"  
"Yesyesyesyes"

Andrea leaned a bit back to change the angle and thrust with full power against Clouds prostate, again and again. Relentless with the single-minded goal to push the blonde over the edge.

Cloud yelled in a high pitched tone. His hands, searching frantically for something to cling to found his own cock and started to yank at it roughly.  
"Andrea" he whined "help me."

The dancer was also close and pulled all his tricks to last longer. "I got you Cloud, let go. Don't be afraid." he tried to sound as affirmative as his heavy breathing allowed.

An almost inhuman cry left Clouds throat before his voice broke. Strings of white semen crawled between the fingers of his hand that cupped the head of his cock. Andrea could feel the spasms of Clouds climax around his cock and it pulled himself over the edge.  
Some shallow thrusts and he was also gone.

He braced his hands beside Clouds chest and caught his breath.

Looking up at the blondes face he asked "Are you okay?"  
Cloud looked back "Yeah, a bit dizzy maybe."

Andrea pulled out, rewarded by a disappointed growl from Cloud and grabbed a bottle of isotonic drink and a towel from the nightstand.  
He passed Cloud the towel "Wipe your hands." and opened the bottle.  
When Cloud was done they exchanged the items and Andrea helped the younger one to sit up, removing the pillows beneath his butt.

While Cloud drank almost all of the bottle Andrea discarded the condom and used the towel to clean himself and Cloud further. Cloud offered him the rest of the drink and he emptied the bottle in one gulp and discarded it.

"Without wiping?" Cloud wondered.  
Andrea laughed "After what we have done right now you expect me to wipe your bottle?"  
"Right," Cloud smiled "why musing about an indirect kiss when we can have real ones."  
"Exactly" Andrea took this as an invitation to pull Cloud into an long intimate kiss.

After they broke he reached for the foot of the bed and pulled the blanket up. Cloud looked at him questioning.  
"No need for a rest?" Andrea asked.  
Clouds voice was hushed "You want me to stay?"

Andrea cupped Clouds head between his hands. "Of course I want to spend more time with you, even if we are sleeping. But even more I like to know what is going on in this pretty head of yours." Andrea placed a kiss on Clouds forehead. "But don't feel obligated to stay or to talk if you are not up to."

Cloud looked at him with an unreadable expression. "This is really important to you, isn't it? This whole ‚content' stuff I mean."  
"Yes it is." Andrea said softly.  
"But what about you? What about the things you want?"  
"Who says that I did not get what I wanted?"  
"Did you?" Cloud whispered.  
Andrea just nodded and Cloud pulled him into a close embrace, resting his head on the other mans shoulder.

"I wanna stay. I wanna be with you, doing more of the things we've done and things I don’t know yet."  
"Thank you." Andrea whispered back.

Cloud pulled back to look at the dancers face. "You......... thank me? Andrea, there's so much I have to thank you for. I mean the last hours were just amazing. I.... I'm not good at words like you. I can't really tell my feelings but...... but I'm so glad that you chose me. I mean..... I wanted you the moment I saw you on stage and...."

"Shhh" Andrea put a finger on Clouds lips, halting his sputtering words. "And I wanted you the moment I saw you in the Arena. So I am thankful and honored that you allowed me to be your first." he replaced his finger with his lips.

They shuffled back to lie on the mattress and build a kind of nest around them with the countless pillows. Cloud again curled into Andreas chest and they pulled the blanket higher to tuck it around them, almost as if to build a cocoon to shut out the rest of the world.

"Good night, Andrea."  
"Good night, Cloud."

**Author's Note:**

> I took the name for the series from this video https://youtu.be/SEB-i8FRRc0  
> There is a timeline for the series but I have a lot of pieces to complete.  
> The names of monsters, items and abilities are taken from all of the FF series, not only from FF 7.


End file.
